Eyeball Archives
The Eyeball Archives (旋律の絵本館, Senritsu no ehon-kan, Melodious Picture Book Hall) is an area uniquely accessible from the Library when the Glasses effect is active. Effects of Glasses One of the prominent and noticeable features of the archives is the way it reacts to the Glasses effect, as when wearing them several aspects of the Eyeball Archives are affected including: *Most of the eyeball men freeze in place and turn to watch Urotsuki *Pairs of waving stick figures appear on tables throughout the Archives *Makes an item appear on a book on a table in the west of the main chamber in the archives (this starts the Book Return Event/Quest). *The decapitated head and hat of one of the eyeball men can be seen on the table on the left below the desk. *Using the effect will make the pairs of eyeball men standing guard at the bottom and sides of the area rapidly jump in place and the eyeball man in the center of the area open his eye and spin rapidly. The Book Return Event and Bunny Ears The main event of the library is the Book Return Event, which allows access to the Bunny Ears effect NPC - this event heavily uses the Glasses effect, so it is recommended that you keep the Glasses active until you hand the book in at the desk: #After entering the Archives from the Library, head north until you reach a large open area containing an NPC surrounded by arrows, then head west past the bookcases. #In the far western area there should be some desks, one of which has a book on it '- If you took the glasses off, wear them again now -' wearing the glasses will make the book sparkle, and interacting with it when it is sparkling will play a sound effect like the normal 'Effect Get!' jingle. #After taking the item from the book, head back out to the Library the same way you came in '- keeping the glasses on -' a small moving book will have appeared, take this and head back to the far north area of the Archives. If you take the glasses off after getting the item from the book, the small moving book (now moving at an impossible to catch speed) will run out of the archives and into the library. In order to get the book, put the glasses back on and the book will be at a walking speed. Pick it up and head back into the Eyeball Archives. #Interact with the right part of the counter to enter the next area, proceeding further north and tearing down the hazard tape (after you go up the ladder to the next area, you will not be able to remove it coming back, so from this point on you are essentially trapped) #In the area at the top of the ladder you will be blocked by 3 red-eyed eyeball men. On the left of the room there is a closed door, which can be entered by equipping the bicycle effect. When in the bar, talk with the NPC on the right with 20夢 and he will play a song which Urotsuki will sit and listen to. This makes the red-eyed men outside disappear. #Before going up the ladder, you can check out the room on the right, which contains an industrial sphere. Doing so will unlock Wallpaper #201. Equipping the Marginal effect here will reveal a floating horse head, moving around the area. The door you enter this room by disappears, and the door on the other side of the room will return you to the room with the ladder. #Ascend the previously blocked ladder and you will arrive in a small platform with a Majora's Mask-esque moon and a small blob-rabbit NPC who will give you the Bunny Ears effect. Equipping it will make the NPC follow you closely, revealing it has no eyes. Directions Nexus → Library → Eyeball Archives Gallery Archmoon.png|Looking up at a familiar moon... Archbar.png|The Archives Bar UnidentifiedAwesomeObject.png|An Unidentified Awesome Object. Archhorse.png|The room's sole inhabitant Archladder.png|Area outside the bar Archdesk.png|The Returns Desk Archbook.png|The book that starts the Book Return event Archspin.png|This character spins if interacted with when the Glasses are worn Archtele.png|The panel that transports you to the Library Category:Locations Category:Tonden